Jane
by Milarca
Summary: One-shot. Jane's pov in Volterra, what *is* it like to be on the other end?


---

I waited; waited for the signal my master was likely to give at any moment now. The girl fidgeted, uncomfortable. But no doubt _more_ comfortable than she would be when I was done with her.

"A first." Aro said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane dear?"

"No!" Edward hissed, apparently he was against having the human hurt. How morbid. My lip curled involuntarily. Alice grabbed his hand but obviously, that was the last thing he wanted and shook her off.

I grinned and looked up at Aro, "Yes, Master?"

Suddenly, disapproving snarls erupted from Edward, and the sound was like glass fingernails on a chalkboard. I glanced at him contentedly, though, because of how foolish he was being. What could he hope to achieve? He moved the girl behind him in a sorely pathetic way of protecting her.

"I was wondering, dear one," How I loved it when he called me that. "If Bella is immune to _you_." I grinned. Caius and the others had moved towards our guests to watch the fun. I turned towards Edward and grinned ear-to-ear, situations like this were not common and I relished a chance to use my gift.

I barely heard what Alice said as I launched an electric charge of power through the air and into the girl. It was a split-second before I noticed something; she hadn't moved. It was Edward who received the full-force of my attack and was on the ground in an instant. I kept the current flowing from me as I felt him shake. Cringe. Burn.

I hardly cared that I had missed my mark. I hated Edward with a passion, and at that moment all I wanted was to make him suffer for it. I sighed, enjoying myself. My eyes hardly flickered as the girl tried to block my attack and the black-haired-one restrained her. Good girl, Alice. We wouldn't want dear Bella taking it instead of her pathetic excuse for a mate.

"Jane." I looked up at my master's voice, pleased with myself. I wondered why he had stopped me but he turned his head towards Bella and I understood.

Once more I let a steady stream of electric energy flow from me to the girl. Wait. _What?_ …WHAT?! Why wasn't she screaming? Nothing was happening. I tried harder, extending my reach to the back walls, forcing more power out of myself. I wasn't tired in the least but it was _incredibly_ angering to know that my gift had no effect on this insufferable little human. I glared at the girl, trying to find a crack in her mind, but found none.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro laughed. "This is wonderful!" Although I, however, found nothing about the situation _wonderful_ and hissed, completely disgusted. He put a soothing hand on me but I was still trying. I still searched for even _one_, small, insignificant crack in that un-crack-able force field of hers. And she didn't even have to try! How _humiliating_ I thought as my lip curled up in anger and frustration. To be outdone by a human.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said, once again trying to comfort me. I relaxed a little but still glared at the girl, _Bella_, in Edward's arms.

"Ha, ha, ha," I could tell when Aro got some kind of kick out of things and this was one of them. I did not find it amusing what so ever though, and put on a sour face. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once – Just out of curiosity." Edward glared at my master, apparently disgusted.

I remember that, it was a while ago, I had felt completely betrayed that he would ask that of me. I had no choice but to obey of course, and I struggled with myself the entire ten seconds of it, while he cringed against the wall. I shuddered, that was the _only_ time in my entire history that I had hated using my gift, I had actually felt that it was a hideous thing. I no longer felt that, but at the time… It was torture.

---

A/N: Quick, One-shot. Jane's point of view during part of chapter 21. Verdict 462-483 (I'm pretty sure, at least.) I hope you like it =] and that it gives you a glimpse of Jane's personality in my mind. Because it can vary so much in different fanfics. Also, I hope it wasn't too abrupt but it was just a little scene I wanted to do and I imagined it kind of like a flash-back. Reviews are welcome =}


End file.
